


War of the Teachers

by FairyPrincessKjar



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prank Wars, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyPrincessKjar/pseuds/FairyPrincessKjar
Summary: Velaris Elementary isn't big enough for the two of them!  Rhys may have started the prank war, but Feyre is determined to wipe that smirk off his insufferable face and win.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	War of the Teachers

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two or three part fic! Please let me know what you think! I love getting comments and constructive criticism! Enjoy!   
> ~Rachel
> 
> Find me on tumblr- @illyrianbeauty

Feyre’s lip curled back into a vicious snarl as her cellphone pinged yet again. Her eyes burned with rage, a promise of pain and retribution. By the Cauldron, if Tamlin texted her one more time… she just may have to take Cassian up on his offer. Though her friend had been joking, and heavily intoxicated at the time, she couldn’t deny that slashing a tire, or three, on Tamlin’s Bentley was a damn tempting idea. If he had given her a fraction of the attention and dedication he gave that pretentious, piece of shit car, then maybe, just maybe, things would have worked out differently between them. Not that she regretted breaking things off with him, not after everything he had put her through. It had taken far longer than she liked to admit to put herself back together after he had shattered her heart so completely. 

Feyre cocked her head to the side, fingers drumming atop the table absentmindedly. Hmmmm…. even if Cass hadn’t been serious at the time, it probably wouldn’t take much to convince him to… Feyre dragged a hand through her long hair, sighing heavily. No, she couldn’t take the risk of getting caught. The school district that she and Cassian both worked for wouldn’t be too happy if two of its employees were arrested for vandalism. It might be worth it though, just to see the look on Tamlin’s face. Feyre shook her head, as though to rid herself of the idea. Cursing under her breath, she reached for her phone. Maybe Mor was right, maybe she should just change her number after all. 

She had left Tamlin months ago, after walking in on him sleeping with his secretary Ianthe. He had been working long hours for months, staying at his office until well past midnight. Maybe she had been naive, or maybe she just hadn’t wanted to see what had been right in front of her. She had wanted to do something nice for Tamlin, surprise him with dinner since he had needed to cancel their dinner plans again that evening. When Feyre had walked into his office though, she had been devastated to find Ianthe sitting on the desk, his face between her thighs. Tamlin, who apparently didn’t consider sleeping with another person a betrayal, had even had the nerve to say that she had been overreacting. Even after all these months of unanswered messages and returned packages, he couldn’t, or wouldn’t, give up on the idea of them getting back together. Yes, she had been naïve, but she had been a fool in love. Leaving a relationship is never easy, even if that relationship is toxic. 

Feyre loosed a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding upon seeing the message was from Alis, not Tamlin. She opened up the group thread and snorted loudly. Mor had apparently renamed their group The FGBs. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. The past few months of teaching remotely had been difficult, to say the least. Feyre ached to return to school. She missed her students, her classroom, and her amazing team. And fine, she even missed Mor’s insufferable cousin, Rhys. Cauldron boil and fry her, this quarantine needed to end! She must be losing her mind if she was even missing Rhys’s constant teasing and bedroom eyes. Prick. She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face, or the heat she felt thrumming through her body, straight down to her core. Groaning loudly, she covered her face with a hand. Now was not the time to be fantasizing about another man, considering she and Tamlin had just broken up. Feyre reined in her wayward hormones and returned her attention to the text messages.

Cerridwen: Mor what the hell does FGB mean?!?

Mor: Fourth Grade Bitches… duh! 😂

Feyre: omg Mor! You’re a dork! 🙄😂

Mor: You love it! 

Feyre: I do! I miss you guys! Wine night???

Mor: Hell ya! Let’s have our weekly PLC meeting at my house this week… with margaritas!

Cerridwen: I’m in!

Feyre: Me too!

Mor: Where’s Alis in all of this??

Cerridwen: Seriously! Usually we say wine and she comes running!

Feyre: It’s Mor that does the running!

Mor: Bitch!

Feyre: Am I wrong??? 

Mor: That’s not the point!

Cerridwen: omg lol Feyre’s right!

Mor: I fucking hate you both!!

Feyre: 😂😘

Alis: Y’all… I just got out of a meeting with Helion. 

Feyre: You were at the school? Why???

Mor: What the hell?! What did he say?

Alis: I’m not supposed to tell anyone, so y’all can’t say anything!

Cerridwen: Is it about next year?

Mor: Fuck! Don’t tell me we’re going to be remote all next year too!!!

Cerridwen: I quit! Nope! Not doing this digital shit anymore!!

Alis: It wasn’t about the district guidlins for next year. Helion wanted to take about grade level placements for next year. They’re meeting with everyone who is switching grade levels. They’re moving me to third grade.   
  


Feyre bit down on her bottom lip roughly, forcing back the tears that threatened to form. Reading had never been Feyre’s favorite subject to teach, so she had been ecstatic when she had interviewed with Helion and had discovered that the position was for math and science. Alis had been her team teacher, handling the reading and social studies, since she started teaching at Velaris Elementary two years ago. The thought of teaching with someone new was terrifying. Her whole team had been amazing throughout her entire breakup with Tamlin, but Alis had been her rock. Alis had a knack of knowing exactly when she was having a bad day, entering Feyre’s classroom with Starbucks and chocolate. 

Mor: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! What?!?!

Alis: I know!!!!

Feyre: How are you feeling about it?

Alis: I’m freaking out Fey!! I mean, the smaller class sizes won’t suck, but ugh!! I’m going to have to teach math!!!! Shit!

Mor: Don’t panic! You’ll do great!

Feyre: Did Helion say why he wanted to move you?

Alis: Not really. He just gave me the whole “we’re doing what we think in in the best interest of the students” line. 

Mor: That’s some bullshit lol I heard that Vassa is leaving. They’re probably going to have you fill her position. 

Cerridwen: So, I take it none of us are moving? Since we didn’t get called in?

Alis: I guess not! Just me lol

Feyre: Did they say who was taking your place? Or who’s going to be the team lead now?

Alis: Nope! Helion said that they would be sending out an email after they have notified everyone who’s moving grade levels. 

Mor: This is stressing me out! Who’s up for a drink now? We can all socially distance while sitting in my hot tub! Lol

Alis: I could definitely use a drink or 3!

Feyre: Next time! I promised Elain that I’d help her with a huge shipment of flowers she’s got coming into the store. You know how stressed out she’s been about reopening. 

Feyre groaned loudly as her head fell back into the couch cushion. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she was comfortable working with Alis. She always knew what to expect, trusted that Alis would always have her back. Would they partner her with a newbie or an existing staff member? Tarquin wouldn’t be so bad to work with. Feyre doubted they would have Az move down from fifth grade, not since his students had made the most growth the past 4 years in a row. Cauldron save her if they tried to team her up with Eris. She’d quit before she would let that happen though. No, Helion wouldn’t do that to her. He’s always had a knack for putting together teams that complemented each other. She ran a hand through her hair roughly as she considered the options. Who would Helion think would be a good match for her? The image of violet eyes flashed through her mind. She scoffed at the idea of teaming up with the prick, though heat bloomed in her cheeks. Rhys? Teach fourth grade? Never!! Feyre snorted at the thought of Rhys, the man who wore a blowup unicorn costume to school for a week straight, teaching the upper grade levels. No, he was definitely happy in his glitter filled kinder-land. Not that she would ever admit it, but the kindergarteners terrified her. After dropping her class off with Cass for PE one day, she had found herself surrounded by eight of them. She had barely made it out alive!! Feyre didn’t understand how he, Amren, and the others on that team could teach the little gremlins. Granted, that’s what they had said about teaching the older students when Mor had told everyone about the infamous condom incident. 

The shrill sound of another incoming text message brought Feyre out of her spiraling thoughts and had her reaching for her phone.

Alis: Fey, don’t panic!!! I know you’re nervous, but it’ll be okay! I promise! And I’ll be just down the hall if you need me! 

Feyre: Love you bitch!

Alis: Love you too!!

Feyre sighed heavily, tossing the phone onto the couch next to her. Ice cream. She needed a lot of ice cream. Or wine. Both… definitely both.

***

“Anyone have any good things to share today?” Feyre asked, stifling a yawn. They had finished their lesson early and had a few minutes left before the end of the virtual meeting. Feyre usually loved the daily meetings with her students, but after a restless night of tossing and turning, she was ready to call it a day. 

“My mom and I are getting a puppy!” one of her favorite students Abby said, the excitement in her voice palpable. 

“Oh wow! That’s wonderful! What will you name him?” she asked, glancing at the clock. 

“Well, my mom wants to name him Suri, but I think Cerberus is way better.”

“When will you get him?” another student called out. 

“As soon as my mom convinces my dad to get it!”

Feyre couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. By the Mother, she loved her job! Just as she was about to wrap up the meeting, a notification from Alis flashed across her screen.

_Helion just sent out an email! Grade levels for next year!_

She ended the meeting with her class as quickly as she could, reminding them to have their assignments completed and turned in by Friday. 

Her heart was thrumming wildly in her chest as she opened the newest email from her principal. She skimmed through the message, trying desperately not to throw up all over her keyboard. 

Feyre took a deep breath, said a silent prayer to every god she could think of, and then opened the attachment. Her eyes scanned the page, searching for her name. There!

Fourth Grade

Morrigan Nos and Cerridwen Gwion. 

Feyre Archeron and

No! It couldn’t be! Shit! Shit! Shit!

She starred at the name, willing it to change. This had to be a joke, or a mistake… this couldn’t be happening! This couldn’t be real!

But there it was, in 12-point font. The bane of her existence, the prick himself, typed out right next to her name. 

Rhysand Nos. 


End file.
